Rαinbow
by Lee Ab Koi
Summary: La vida de Juvia había sido tan triste y sin color. Sí, Juvia no conocía el color en su vida. "¿Q-Qué es eso?", "Un arcoíris", "Es hermoso...", "¿Cuantas veces pretende hacer que Juvia caiga enamorada de usted?", "Yo te amo, Juvia...". GRUVIA.


**¡Hola, lectores! Lee-san vuelve con un nuevo trabajito. Y sí, como adivinarán, es Gruvia. Como últimamente ha llovido mucho en mi ciudad, se me ocurrió este pequeño shot.**

**Tengo otra idea para otra historia, igual Gruvia, pero luego la subiré XD. Primero quiero ver cómo reciben ésta.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no es mío, todo es de papá Mashima alias Troll :).****  
**

* * *

**Rαinbow**

* * *

Toda su vida había estado sumida en tinieblas.

Por más que buscaba un rayo de luz en apatía, solo existía la lluvia y un cielo tan negro como la oscuridad. Su infancia no fue diferente. Cada día se sentía tan sola como el anterior. Sus padres nunca tuvieron tiempo para ella y no contaba con un hermano o hermana con quién jugar. Siempre estuvo sola, sólo acompañada por la lluvia y las nubes negras.

Así creció; aislada, sola, apática. Siempre andando en silencio, callada, con su voz para sí misma. Raras veces se expresaba y, si lo hacía, no había alguien que la escuchara. Y así fue como aprendió a usar magia; no tuvo ningún instructor que le ensañara como a un Dragon Slayer, ni tampoco se la heredó nadie como a un mago de espíritus celestiales. Ella misma aprendió el arte de dominar el agua, gracias a su fuerte conexión con la lluvia.

Hasta hace muy poco, ella seguía comportándose igual. Aun a pesar de los años, la gente seguía alejándose de ella, rechazaban su presencia. Y ella aprendió a acostumbrarse a esa soledad; aprendió a aceptar que su destino era ser rechazada y permanecer sola.

Sin embargo, todo cambió cierto día en que su gremio decidió meterse con cierto gremio de donde era cierto mago. Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Ella tuvo un encuentro con él y él ganó. Ella estuvo a punto de morir y ya lo había aceptado. Ella creyó que ahí terminaba todo, que su existencia sería borrada de este mundo sin que alguien lo notara…

Pero, no fue así. Él la salvó. Él no la dejó morir. Aturdida estaba, impactada; miraba sollozante al cielo nublado, preguntándose constantemente "¿por qué?", mientras la lluvia caía sobre su rostro. Fue en ese momento cuando, poco a poco, los rayos de luz empezaron a vencer las nubes negras, e iban iluminando todo a su paso. De repente, el Sol la cegó; y al abrir de nuevo sus ojos, su corazón se detuvo por un momento. No lo podía creer, no cabía en su asombro. ¿Lo que estaba viendo era real? ¿Ese de verdad era el cielo, tan azul, tan limpio? Desde su posición podía distinguirlo con claridad: el intenso azul del cielo, lo blanco de las nubes y la energía de los rayos del Sol. Todo parecía tan efímero, que en cualquier momento sentía que se le podía escapar tan hermosa vista.

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, y su boca no pudo evitar más su sonrisa. Era tan bello, tan maravilloso. Esa era la primera vez que miraba el cielo claro, sin nubes que lo cubriesen, totalmente despejado.

Pero esa no era la vista más bella. De pronto, volteó a su izquierda y lo que vio, estaba segura, debía ser el paraíso en persona; el joven hombre sonriendo, mientras miraba divertido hacia el cielo. El Sol se reflejaba en sus oscuros cabellos y llenaba sus pupilas de luz. El viento se estrellaba en su piel, la cubría de hermosas ráfagas. Quedó sin palabras. Y lo que sintió, sin duda alguna, fue la flecha de cupido atravesando su corazón. Y él volteó hacia ella, sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios…

-¿Peleamos de nuevo?- le dijo él, justo sobre su rostro.

No cabía duda. Esa persona le había mostrado el más bello cielo. Ese joven mago de hielo había cambiado su vida para siempre. Y lo entendió en el instante; se había enamorado profundamente de ese mago, de nombre Gray Fullbuster.

El tiempo ha pasado desde entonces. Ahora, Juvia Loxar es una fuerte maga de Fairy Tail, gremio al que también pertenece Gray-sama, como ella tanto adora llamarlo. Ella ha dejado su pasado atrás; pasó de ser "Juvia, la mujer de la lluvia" a sólo "Juvia de Fairy Tal".

Ahora, ella es una alegre y simpática chica, siempre se la pasa sonriendo y está rodeada de amigos, quiénes la aceptan tal y como es. Y todo gracias a ese singular mago.

Hoy era un día más para estar agradecida, pensaba Juvia. Ese día iba a ocurrir el suceso que tanto había soñado y esperado: su primera cita con Gray. Después de ruegos y más ruegos, y un poco gracias a la intervención de Lyon, ella consiguió que Gray-sama le concediera una cita.

-Sólo una- le había dicho él, pero para Juvia era suficiente para saberse la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra. Por eso justo en ese momento se hallaba vistiéndose, tan emocionada que no podía disimularlo. Su rostro estaba adornado con la más grande sonrisa que jamás haya mostrado. Su nerviosismo aumentaba con el correr del reloj y su euforia ya no podía contenerse más. Había llamado a Lucy y a Myra para que le ayudasen a lucir radiante en su primera cita, y ellas aceptaron gustosas.

-Luces preciosa Juvia-chan- le dijo Myra, tomándola de una mano y haciendo que diese una vuelta sobre sus pies. Llevaba puesto un bonito vestido blanco de vuelo, que le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla; lo adornaba con un cinturón marrón ajustado en su cintura, y usaba botas del mismo color. Su cabello iba recogido en una media melena, dejando sueltos algunos mechones rebeldes. Un look bastante relajado y tierno.

-Dejarás impactado a Gray- le guiñó un ojo la rubia, mientras le ponía unos aretes a juego y un collar en tono dorado. Luego, la sentaron para maquillarla un poco, ya que sabían que Juvia era bella al natural. Y entonces, ya lista, la acompañan a donde se encontrará con Gray para su cita. Juvia estaba tan nerviosa que no coordinaba bien y en varias ocasiones se tropezó con sus propios pies. Su rostro iba bañado en un tiernísimo tinte carmesí dándole un aspecto angelical.

Así pues, la despidieron, dejándola justo debajo de un farol. Para entonces la lluvia ya estaba arreciando la ciudad, y eso le preocupaba un poco a la maga elemental, ya que en esa ocasión ella no había hecho nada para poner el clima así. Hizo un mohín.

"_¿Y si Gray-sama se arrepiente de venir a su cita con Juvia por la lluvia?"_, se dijo en pensamientos, mostrando en su cara el agobio que eso le causaba. Y la verdad no era tan improbable; después de todo, Gray no había mostrado alegría alguna cuando le dijo que podían salir juntos. Suspiró.

-¿Y si mejor Juvia le pide a Lyon-sama que la acompañe…?- susurró, sin esperar ser oída.

-Ni se te ocurra, Juvia.

-¡Gray-sama!- exclamó la mujer, al ver al chico bastante agitado y con su camisa ligeramente húmeda por la lluvia. Sin esperar dos segundos más, la chica se acercó al muchacho, poniendo sobre ambos el paraguas que antes la cubría solo a ella.

-S-Se puede enfermar, Gray-sama…- le susurró, con un deje de preocupación en el rostro. El mago sólo chistó la lengua.

-Bah, esta lluvia insignificante no me hará nada- exclamó, sacudiendo un poco su cabello mojado. La chica sólo atinó a bajar la cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿vamos ya?- le dijo, sin dirigirle una mirada, sólo viéndola por el rabillo del ojo. Juvia lo miró con asombro, mientras su cara ardía.

-C-Claro.

Y empezaron a caminar. En realidad no tenían un lugar fijo al cuál ir, sólo atinaron a pasearse por la gran plaza de Magnolia mientras observaban los puestos que alrededor de ésta había. Después de tanto caminar y charlar, decidieron sentarse en una banca que se hallaba seca debajo de un árbol. El atardecer estaba presente, pero las nubes negras les impedían ver la puesta de sol. Luego, se quedan en silencio. Juvia ya no sabía de qué más hablar y empezaba a pensar que Gray-sama tal vez ya se estaba aburriendo de su monótona compañía. Empezó a indagar en su mente para sacar un buen tema de conversación, pero ninguno se le hacía apropiado; ¿hablar de sus calzoncillos era buena idea?

En ese momento, se oye a Gray carraspear. Ella vuelve de su letargo momentáneo y voltea a verlo.

-¿Ocurre algo, Gray-sama?

-Estás muy seria, ¿ya quieres regresar a tu departamento?- le dijo, rascando un poco su nuca sin mirarla a los ojos, como lo había hecho en toda la tarde.

-N-No, Juvia quiere seguir con Gray-sama…

Pero él no dijo nada. Siendo francos, si tenía algo que decirle a la chica, pero carecía del valor suficiente para decírselo. A pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado y de todas las muestras de amor por parte de la mujer, a él se le seguía haciendo difícil expresarle sus sentimientos como era debido. Aun cuando ya tenía claro lo que sentía por ella, no era capaz de declarársele, y eso le creaba un enorme conflicto consigo mismo. Y ese día, el día de su primera cita, se había propuesto confesarle su amor y pedirle que fuese su novia, pero con sólo pensar en abrir la boca para pronunciar semejante oración, sus cuerdas vocales se tensaban y se negaban a emitir sonido alguno.

Mientras tanto, Juvia empezaba a desesperarse. Estaba segura que Gray ya se había hartado de ella y buscaba la manera de deshacerse de ella. Eso la deprimió.

"_A Gray-sama de verdad le desagrada Juvia. ¿Por qué Juvia no puede dejar de amarlo, por qué?"_, exclamó en su cabeza, bajándola, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de saladas gotas de agua.

En ese momento, empezó a recordar toda su anterior vida, incluso antes de entrar a Fairy Tail. Recordó sus días de infancia, cuando los demás niños rechazaban su presencia y cuando entró a Phantom Lord. Era en verdad una vida tan triste y sin color. Sí, así era, Juvia no conocía el color en su vida.

Sin querer, poco a poco las lágrimas cayeron a sus manos, sin poder retenerlas más. Y de eso Gray se percató. Suspiró.

-Juvia, ¿qué ocurre?

Pero ella no lo escuchaba.

-Juvia, por favor mírame. Levanta tu cara…

Y justo cuando ella lo hizo, sus ojos se expandieron a lo más que pudieron. Gray enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Pero la joven no lo estaba observando a él, sino al fenómeno que se estaba presentando ante sus ojos.

-G-Gray-sama, ¿q-qué es eso?- levantó su dedo índice, apuntando al cielo. El chico siguió la dirección del dedo y reparó a lo que se refería la chica.

-Un arcoíris.

-¿Arcoíris?- preguntó ella. Era la primera vez que presenciaba algo como eso.

-Sí; es un arco de siete colores que se forma en el cielo cuando la lluvia cae con el sol de reflejo- le explica, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Pero Juvia no puede evitar su conmoción. Se lleva ambas manos a su pecho y sin evitar sus lágrimas, las deja caer libres sobre sus mejillas. Eso inquieta a Gray, quién de un salto se pone de pie para preguntarle qué le pasaba.

-Juvia, ¿qué tienes?

-Es tan hermoso…

El chico la mira un poco confundido.

-¿Es la primera vez que ves un arcoíris?

-S-Sí…

Ella intenta torpemente limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Y todo gracias a Gray-sama. Usted ya le había enseñado a Juvia el cielo azul sin nubes cubriéndolo, y ahora le muestra el más hermoso arcoíris que haya surcado el cielo jamás. Dígale a Juvia, ¿cuántas veces pretende hacer que ella caiga enamorada de usted?- le confiesa, con todo el valor del que era capaz su frágil corazón.

Pero Gray no supo qué decir ante eso. Esa repentina declaración lo sacó de enfoque. Y eso lo aprovechó la joven maga, acercándose más a él.

-Juvia te ama Gray, con toda su alma. ¿Tú no quieres a Juvia?

El muchacho no pudo evitar sonreír. Por primera vez, ella le había llamado sólo Gray, sin el –sama incluido. Pero entonces reparó en la última pregunta que ella le había hecho. Y sin dejar ir su sonrisa, toma a la joven de los hombros, y pega su frente a la de ella.

-No te quiero, Juvia.

Por un momento, el corazón de la maga se detuvo, paralizado de horror. Pero, el chico se dio cuenta a tiempo, y sonrió más.

-Yo te amo.

Y deposita un tierno beso en su frente. Eso hace que ella abra sus ojos a más no poder, quedándose boquiabierta.

-¿D-D-De verdad Gray-sama ama a Juvia?- empezó a balbucear, llenando sus ojos de gruesos lagrimones. Ahí estaba la Juvia de siempre…

-Sí, te amo mucho.

No se pudo reprimir más y se lanzó emocionada a sus brazos. Gray sonrió como nunca en su vida y rodeó con firmeza la pequeña espalda de la chica. Ninguno de los dos cabía en su propia felicidad. Al separarse para mirarse, Gray no desaprovechó la oportunidad, y con toda la delicadeza del mundo tomó su mejilla, acariciándola cual porcelana. Juvia no podía dejar de mirarlo, había una fuerza en su mirada que la atrapaba. Se agachó un poco, mirando los labios de la chica, y con suavidad fue depositando los suyos sobre los ajenos. Ella se dejó besar y le correspondió. Ambos con sus ojos cerrados, y los latidos de sus corazones al mismo ritmo. Ambos habían conocido el paraíso en los labios del otro.

Gray se separó de Juvia, y la miró, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella se la devolvió, igual o cien veces más enamorada que antes.

-Es hora de volver, Juvia.

-Cómo diga, Gray-sama.

Y juntos, tomados de la mano, bajo un hermosísimo arco de colores surcar el cielo, se dirigieron a Fairy Tail.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Son totalmente libres de comentar esta historia, todo es bienvenido. ¡Un saludo enorme a todos los que leen siempre y me apoyan! Por ustedes es porque sigo aquí :').**

_**Lee Ab Koi**_**.**


End file.
